Scintillating materials are commonly used in low-threshold radiation detectors. Such materials generate detectable light pulses as a result of interaction with specific types of particle or photon radiation. Recently, novel scintillating materials have been developed that can be drawn into optical fiber form. The light-guide property of the fiber collects scintillation light generated over the entire length of the fiber and delivers it to the fiber end facets. Current standard fiber-optic scintillators are made with a scintillator core surrounded by a cladding. An advantage of the “fiber-optic scintillator” detector is that it allows for the creation of relatively inexpensive, robust and versatile, large-area radiation detectors. The scintillating materials used in current fiber-optic detectors typically exhibit significant attenuation at the scintillation wavelengths: 1/e length of the order 2 meters. The high attenuation effectively limits the fiber sensor length. Radiation-induced scintillation is an isotropic process, launching photons in all directions at an equal likelihood. However, the light acceptance angle in a fiber-optic scintillator is limited by the total-internal-reflection (TIR) requirement. Typically, less than 5% of all scintillation light generated is captured by the fiber.